


Trick or Treat?

by Reijin_Hakumei



Category: Bleach
Genre: Dream Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Halloween, M/M, Succubi & Incubi, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reijin_Hakumei/pseuds/Reijin_Hakumei
Summary: So, is this a trick or treat?I suppose... That really depends on your perspective...Halloween Drabble. My contribution to IchiRuki week!
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou/Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Trick or Treat?

Ichigo groaned as the petite body rode him, his mind still mostly foggy with sleep. He attempted to bring his hands down to clutch at those familiar, narrowed hips but he found himself unable to move them. They weren't exactly bound, not that he could tell, but they wouldn’t obey him, laying uselessly at his sides. His eyes weren’t obeying him either, remaining shut although he desperately wanted to see the smaller shinigami and watch as the other took his cock into that small, tight body. 

“What is this…” Ichigo gasped out, even his speech slow and slurred. If he didn’t know better he’d say he’d been drugged. But his partner would never do such a thing to him, wouldn’t need to… Why couldn’t he move properly?

Smaller thighs pressed against his hips and delicate hands, rough and calloused from handling a sword, pressed against his chest, gaining leverage as the other rode him faster. His partner rarely made a sound when they were together in the middle of the night like this, not wanting to disturb anyone else in the house, so the lack of verbal feedback from above him didn’t really surprise him. But something still felt… off. More so than his body’s refusal to respond. 

But his partner worked his body skillfully, like always, and Ichigo could feel his release building. His breathing hitched, his entire body tensing as that small, tight body took him even faster, harder. He couldn’t completely silence his groan as he shuddered, releasing into that tight heat, his entire body shaking.

And then he heard a small, smug laugh and his dark amber eyes finally flew open.

“R-Rukia? What - What’s going on?” he all but shouted, his entire body tensing, widened eyes locked onto the petite form of the girl smirking on top of him. She wasn’t entirely nude - thankfully - wearing an incredibly short dress some color between hot pink and red. She had two petite horns poking out from either side of her head through her short raven hair and two large, bat-like wings, a slightly darker color than her dress, arching over her back. Ichigo flinched as he felt something trail along his arm, his eyes darting to see a _tail_ with a sharp, bladed end running lightly over his skin, not hard enough to draw blood but he had little doubt it _could_ \- the same color as the impressive wings.

She shifted lower, Ichigo whimpering as he felt himself shift inside her. How could he still be so _hard_ after coming? This couldn’t just be his teenage hormones…

“That was such a delicious meal, human,” Rukia purred, gloved hands stroking down his still immobile arms, the fabric both enticing and irritating against his skin. Had they been gloved the entire time? He thought he had felt… 

“Rukia?” he questioned again, his voice strained as he attempted to calm himself - convince himself that he _most definitely_ did not want to thrust into her, his hard length still trapped within her tight heat.

She grinned, the expression utterly sadistic as she murmured close to his ear, “Were you expecting someone else?”

A petite hand clutched his chin like a vice, thumb pressing against his jaw until he had no choice but to open his mouth which Rukia immediately invaded with a skilled tongue as she started to move above him again, raising herself and sinking back down on his still hard cock.

Ichigo tried to fight against her hold - desperately. He didn’t _want_ this, this wasn’t what - he wanted… He wanted…

“Toshiro!”

“Keep your voice down - it’s barely 3 A.M. Why in the world are you shouting, Kurosaki?”

Ichigo sat up, panting. His hands - thankfully able to move - came up to brush sleep and a few tears from his eyes.

“Wait… Are you actually crying? Ichigo?”

Dark amber eyes opened and he’d never been more relieved to see the concerned teal of his partner. He reached out to him, pulling his small body into his arms and kissing him deeply, the other only tense for a moment before melting into him. 

“Love you…” He murmured after breaking the kiss, teal eyes widening at the confession. It wasn’t the first time he’d said it but Toshiro still got this incredibly surprised look in his bright teal eyes every time he did.

“What -” Toshiro said before clearing his throat, his voice still husky from sleep and being awoken so suddenly before being kissed desperately by his clearly distressed partner. “What happened? Was it a dream?”

“It was a nightmare, Toshiro,” Ichigo groaned out, shuddering at the memory. “R-Rukia was some crazed sex demon thing and, and, and she - well she-”

“Hold on, let me get this straight.” Toshiro said, placing a finger over his mouth to silence him. “You’re this distressed over having some wet dream with Rukia?”

“It was awful! I - I thought it was _you_ at first because I couldn’t _see_ anything and I couldn’t move -”

“I don’t know if I should be offended by that or not.”

“- but then it _wasn’t_ and I couldn’t get her off me and I’m _so_ sorry Toshiro, I would _never,_ I love -”

Toshiro cut him off with his own kiss, silencing him and coaxing him into a far more gentle and relaxed exploration of his mouth, calming him down.

“You’re an idiot,” he murmured against his lips as he gently pulled away. “But you’re my idiot. Now, go back to sleep.”

Ichigo smiled, laying on his back and pulling his partner to cuddle into his chest. Toshiro would never admit to loving being held this way but Ichigo could tell by the way he nuzzled into him that he did. 

“Wait,” Ichigo said, “It’s 3 A.M.?”

“Why does that matter?” Toshiro asked, his voice soft as he’d been falling back to sleep.

“It’s our first Halloween!” Ichigo grinned, tilting his face up to kiss him gently. “Happy Halloween, Toshiro!”

Toshiro huffed but Ichigo just knew the other was blushing. “Idiot, just go back to sleep, it’s too early for all this nonsense.”

Several minutes later, after Ichigo’s breathing had calmed, slow and steady, he heard Toshiro whisper against his bare chest, “Happy Halloween.”

Ichigo fell back to sleep, a smile on his face…

…This time dreaming of his sweet, temperamental Toshiro, his small lover part wolf within the dream, soft white fur covering portions of his skin and the most adorable - and sensitive - ears and tail... 

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say for myself. I had to, this was too funny to me, and honestly, would you expect anything else from me? Happy Halloween!
> 
> *Hugs Shini* please don't hurt me XD Love you!!!
> 
> ~Nova


End file.
